It all started with a fish!
by dorkyworm32
Summary: Happy has been waiting for this for many days...and finally it has arrived. The day to confess to Carla. But the white exceed has been having a really bad day. Will a certain blue haired cat be enough to make her happy?


_**Well here I come again (grins like an idiot, but mind you I am definitely one.) Well I wanted to publish this one for many days, and here I am...**_

_**It's a one shot on Happy and Carla. Personally I think they really make a cute pair...**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail , Hiro does. (Though I wouldn't mind if he let me own it!)**_

"Natsu, can you move your legs a little faster?"  
"It's very easy for you to say Happy, but I will surely try to bring my wings the next time."

It was early in the morning and the city of Magnolia was covered in white, fluffy clouds. But Magnolia was having quite an amusing scene to see...a blue cat soaring overhead and a very tired and angry pink head following him.

"Natsu, the good ones will definitely sell out, so try to walk faster"  
"Happy, no SANE-MINDED person will sell fishes at 5:00 AM in the morning" the Pink head shouted, "and FYI I am running, not walking"

"Whatever" the blue cat mumbled

The two sprinted across lanes and bolted past trees. They turned around a sharp corner on the street and the cat suddenly stopped in his tracks.

The boy, who was huffing and puffing by now, slammed with the cat and yelped in pain.

"Ow! Watch it Happy."

The boy looked up hoping to speak some sense in his friend. But to his surprise, the feline was on the verge of tears.

"Happy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The cat pointed his finger at a shop and broke down into tears. The boy glanced at the pointed shop to see a 'CLOSED' sign hanging on the door. The feline crashed upon his friend's chest and sobbed.

"Happy, it's going to be okay." The pink head shushed his pet. He stroked his soft blue fur, trying to console him.  
"Its okay...you can gift her a different present. I am sure she would love it too."

The cat looked into the eyes of his master and tried to fake a small smile, but failed and began whimpering instead. His master sighed...

They stood like that for a few more minutes, Happy's head buried into Natsu's chest and Natsu stroking him.

"You know buddy, I have read in the sorcerer's weekly that girls love flowers" Natsu tried to cheer his friend up.

"She is different" It was all that Happy managed to say before burying his head into Natsu's chest again.

That got the dragon slayer to shut up...but just for a few seconds.

"Hey! Let's go catch some fish" Natsu informed excitedly

The cat looked confused for a minute, but then he shouted "Aye, Aye sir"

"I am all fired up"

The white exceed was angry...very angry.

She had been waiting for Wendy for the last two hours but there was no sign of her. When at last she had given up hope and was heading back to the guild, that stupid tomcat tried to flirt with her.

The punch that he received on his nose and which was successfully broken was totally not her FAULT!

She could not believe that this was happening to her.  
She had woken up in the morning, completely drenched and reeking of fish. It was not that she hated fish, but the smell of rotten fish was a completely different thing!  
Then she had fallen for one of Pantherlily's stupid prank and gotten her tail coloured in a bright Fuchsia pink...and when Macao had made a funny comment about her, she had blushed, and tripped and had fallen under a drunken Cana! How she even reached there is still a mystery to her...  
And then this...

"What could be worse?" she yelled in frustration. Today was definitely the WORST day of her life!

Just then she saw Wendy walking hand-in-hand with that son of Macao, Romeo...

Uh-oh, she had spoken too soon.

"Happy, we have been sitting here for almost an hour for your PERFECT FISH to find its way!" grumbled a very irritated dragon slayer.

The duo was seated by the river in the forest and presently, Natsu was drooling over his fish hook.

"But I want it to be right for her. I want her to be happy" the blue feline whined.

"I know buddy, but..."

Suddenly, Natsu sensed someone approaching them and that 'someone' was definitely not happy. The forest was practically filled with shouts and curses!

"Did you hear that?" Natsu strained his ears and asked his friend.

"Huh..." his favourite pet replied, paying no evident attention to him.

"I said that Carla is here"

"Yeah Natsu, the next thing I know is that you like trains!"

"Hey buddy, I am serious..."

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY WRETCHED LIFE ANYMORE, I AM NOT EVEN SURE IF THIS LIFE BELONGS TO ME ANYMORE...EVERYTHING ABOUT ME HAS BECOME A JOKE FOR OTHERS TO LAUGH AND MAKE FUN OF!

The blue feline froze; he knew that voice very well...a little too well. It was the voice that had saved Edolas; it was the voice that had saved him.

It was Carla!  
The cat turned to his master for his help, but all he got was his popular 'I told you so" smirk.

The dragon slayer took out a small rose, "Here, Lucy told me to give you this. She said it would help you"

"Aye sir..." it was all the blue exceed had managed to say.

AND NOW I COME TO KNOW THAT WENDY HAS BEEN FROLICKING AROUND WITH THAT CHILD OF MACAO...

Happy gulped. He had known it all along that it would be hard, but now he felt that crying in front of the fish shop had been much better.

The white feline was muttering and mumbling, her normally calm facade being lost under her dangerous TEMPER!

She didn't notice him, till they were almost at a nose-touching distance.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" Carla asked, startled and taken aback.

"Um..." Happy felt his throat go dry. Maybe a dip in the river was all he needed to freshen up his mind and talk to her. But he knew it would be of no help, so he stood there like a statue and stared at her instead.

She looked bewildered and a look of hurt flashed on her face. Maybe she had become so useless that even his best male cat didn't notice her. She decided it would be best to leave him alone, and started to walk home.

Suddenly, the blue cat fell on his knees, picked up the rose and held it to her.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but the blue exceed had something else in his mind.

"Carla, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Happy, I..."

"I know that I am the most irritating tomcat that you have ever met...I am never serious and I am always fooling around. I know that I will never be good for you and that you will never like me."

"Happy, I..."

"But Carla, I will try my best to live up to your expectations. You know when Knightwalker was about to kill you, I felt the world crumbling around me, and I knew that I had to save you"

He continued," and when you saved me in Extalia, I knew I wanted to live like that forever...Both of us saving the other"

The white exceed had tears in her eyes and she desperately wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

"Carla, I am sorry. If I hurt you, then I am really sorry, but please don't cry" Happy hadn't imagined it to be like this...it never did occur to him that Carla would reject him. But now that he saw the tears in her eyes, he was starting to have second thoughts...

"You stupid male cat, of course I will be your girlfriend"

Happy leaned forward, gave a peck on her cheeks and blushed a deep shade of red...

And just like that, her day changed from the worst to the best!

**_Well here you go...a new story. Hope you guys enjoy it._**

**_I am really sorry for the little mistake at the disclaimer...but I have corrected it._**

**_please rate and review! _**


End file.
